User talk:Lovely Anya
I'm not sure if it's a good idea to put so much work into putting pre-program dances into actual tables. Wikia keeps pushing mobile-compatibility in various ways, and tables aren't very mobile compatible. I'd suggest moving the information into those pages in their current text-only format (you don't need to undo anything already done)... and hold-off on further decisions here. It may be time to think about moving information out of tables, instead of into them. — WhereIsMyMind (talk) 07:31, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- For your recent changes to "Weekly Dances" on old episode pages, what sources are you using? If it wasn't on the broadcast, a hyperlink to source should be added here (unless that link already exists.) — WhereIsMyMind (talk) 23:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC) @WhereIsMyMind http://abbyleedancegallery.jimdo.com/dance-moms-competition-results/ Lovely Anya (talk) 11:02, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Hello, do you know where I can find more pictures from Ava's photoshoot with Chris Reilly? So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 06:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. If I have free time, I will try to find it. Lovely Anya (talk) 12:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi Lovely Anya! I just want to say thank you so much for that all that you do on here. You make the pages look so much nicer and cleaner. :) Anyway I just wanted to drop you a line and say thank you! :) Wreckitcel (talk) 14:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Wreckitcel! Thank you :) You did so much for this wikia too. If I could, I would like to make you an admin, because you deserve it. Lovely Anya (talk) 16:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi it's just to let you know that the Pyramid page needs updated for Season 6. I would've done it myself but it's protected. Dance Mums (talk) 17:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for reminding me about it. I forgot about this page's existence. I will update Top totals over time later. Lovely Anya (talk) 18:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Lovely Anya! Would you be interested in having Dance Moms included in our television footer program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) JoJo left. It was on Istagram. Hello Long time no see! Well done on becoming an admin! :) I just wanted to ask if my edits to the music pages, Allouette and Chasing Answers, is okay because OnlineDancers reverted my edits? Please let me know. So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 18:52, July 1, 2016 (UTC) hi, the page "new girl in town" is protected to prevent editing, but i wanted to add that the episode was also aired as "one danced over the cuckoo's nest" because i have a dvd of DMs and "new girl in town" was renamed as "one danced over the cuckoo's nest. mastermind23 xxxxxooooMastermind23 (talk) 11:29, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hi Anya! I've been contributing to the Wikia for quite some time and I was just wondering if there was any possibility that I could be potentially become an Admin for the Wikia? If not, that's totally fine! Have a good day. - Dance Mums (talk) 16:18, September 5, 2016 (UTC) hi, i really want to edit some episode pages, but you have protected ALL of them. it's unfair if you PROTECT EVRY SINGLE PAGE. please... let me edit! 05:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC)